The Devil Went Down to Georgia
by Cup-o-milk
Summary: He was looking for a soul to steal. Unfortunately for him, he happened to chose a country bumpkin who played the fiddle. Why couldn't things be easy? Devil!Seto/Country boy!Joey. AU


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-OH!, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia", or any of the songs mentioned.

**Things to know**: This is an AU. There is shounen-ai, Devil!Seto pining after Country Boy!Joey's soul. Me, pretending to have knowledge of violins. Un-beta'd. One-shot.

**The Devil Went Down to Georgia**

Gray.

He hated the color gray, or any color that was synonymously close to it. It had a bitter taste, which was fine every now and again, but he was tired of it. The only souls that seemed to have any color to them now-a-days were those of children (since they were pure), and that wasn't his department.

He was sitting at an open café, just watching people go by. So many people were surrounded by gray, he couldn't help but scoff. Why is it that human's souls were so, well, dull. Too bad he wasn't an incubus, because if he was, he could just eat people's sex energy, and not their souls. But what's a devil to do? While he pondered his dilemma for the quest of a tasty soul, he felt a prickle on the back of his neck, indicating that he was being watched. He knew it was girls, without even turning around. Girls and boys alike stared at him like he was a piece of eye-candy, and if it didn't break his code, he would have killed them all. But alas, he can't kill somebody for their soul, unless of course they made a deal with him.

He knew he was good looking. What with chestnut locks and an icy blue stare, not to mention tall, and if dark meant the brooding type, then he was the complete package of "tall, dark, and handsome." But humans rarely caught his eye, since well, they were humans. The only thing they were good for was feeding him and maybe even being his personal plaything for a couple weeks, before he changed his location.

Currently, he was in the United States, in a small town, in the state of Georgia. He didn't bother to catch the name of said town, but it was busy with locals and tourists. He'd been meaning to visit Savannah, hoping that he would be able find some souls there, since it has been dubbed "America's Most Haunted City." Maybe, if he didn't get his fill here, he could try to find some old spirits and take their souls. Even if they were old, they did have a subtle vintage taste, and maybe he would be lucky enough to find a non-gray soul. Although the chances of that happening were pretty slim.

He was brought out of his reverie by the sound of music. It sounded something like dueling banjos, but instead of banjos, violins were used in their place. Since he was bored with watching people pass by, he decided to inspect the violin players. He stood up from the café chair and his white trench coat billowed behind him. Even if it was blistering hot, this heat was nothing compared to Hell, besides, the trench coat just added to the mystery, or at least that's what the human girls say.

The violin players were just around the corner, and that was when he saw it. It being the most delicious looking soul he'd seen in a while. Instead of the detestable gray, it was gold in color, and it looked absolutely delectable. The human that harbored his meal wasn't terrible looking either. It was a boy; well boy wasn't the appropriate term, young man? Perhaps. Whatever, he was male, looked to between sixteen and nineteen, it was hard to tell. He had chocolate brown eyes that danced as he played the fast beat song. He was smiling like an idiot while he battled is companion, and that was when he know that this boy's soul would be his.

The boy was a better player than his companion, who was a girl, she had auburn hair that was tied up in a high ponytail, her eyes were closed, so he couldn't see the color, not that he cared. The song ended and the duo bowed as people threw spare change into the open violin case.

After about a minute the duo started to pack up, the girl offered to get something to drink and ran off, and that was when he decided to make his move and approach the blonde harvesting his next meal.

"You played pretty well for a country bumpkin" his deep baritone of a voice alerted the blonde, who scowled at the country bumpkin comment before taking his attention off his case and stare and the devil. And stare, and stare, before snapping out of his mini-trance

"Thank ya, ya jerk! I'm glad ya enjoyed it! Not many jackasses complement us, not that I'm complainin' mind ya. The fewer the better!" The boy spoke with a slight southern accent, it was actually rather cute, and upon closer inspection from the devil, he had a light dusting of freckles on his face and his shoulders. He was also wearing jean shorts that were tattered at the bottom, looking like they were once a pair of jeans, and a plain white t-shirt with his sleeves rolled up to give it the appearance of a tank top.

The devil cocked an eyebrow at the boy who back talked him, before introducing himself. "I'm Seto" he fished out a fifty dollar bill from his pocket and handed it to the violinist before continuing. "It's not every day I meet some like you."

The boy stuttered and turned a cute shade of red while taking the fifty. "I-uh-um…D-Did ya want change or somethin'?"

"Just your name would suffice" the devil gave the boy a smirk "And perhaps a solo concert."

The boy burst into a brighter shade of red "I-uh, thanks" after composing himself he extended his hand "The name's Joey! It's a pleasure to meetcha Seto. Well, it would've been a pleasure if ya hadn't added that 'country bumpkin' line in there."

Seto took Joey's hand and gave it a firm shake. "So" he started to change the subject, still holding the boy's hand. "When can I get that solo performance?"

Joey proceeded to burst into a blush all the while sputtering words, trying to get out his sentence. The girl came back with two Styrofoam containers and two drinks, causing Joey to release the devils hand and greet the girl.

"Thanks Ren!" He beamed at his sister, after breaking the contact and composing himself, while she handed him his lunch, he quickly turned back to Seto. "I practice at 'Pegasus' Peach Orchard' by the waterin' hole durin' dusk. Ya can't miss it, there's a sign and stuff with…like a rainbow unicorn with wings eating off a peach tree. There's also trail, so ya should be able to find me…if ya want to." The girl gave Joey a weird look before looking at Seto.

Seto really didn't care about what the girl had to say, and he turned and made his leave. He smirked wickedly, that was far too easy. He'd have his soul before nightfall, and the thought alone made him almost happy. Almost, because thoughts didn't make him happy, very few things made him happy. Kicked puppies and the screams of children made the list. Oh and sex, but he digressed.

Seto just stared at the sign. He thought that his meal ticket was lying about the rainbow unicorn/Pegasus cross-bread (Pegacorn? Unisus?) eating a peach. If the owner of these farms wasn't a woman, he was obviously flaming and all young boys should stay far away. To take his mind off the disturbing imagery, he followed the path the boy had mentioned. And, unless his ears were deceiving him, Joey was here.

Even if Joey was his meal ticket (and a human), Seto had to admit that he looked good playing a violin. The color of dusk that faded in through the peach trees hit his face, making his blonde hair glow, giving him an ethereal feeling. Seto didn't like that. He hated angels after all, what with being "goody-two-shoes, save humanity" attitude.

Joey finished playing his song and gave Seto a disbelieving look before smiling at him. "I didn't think ya'd show!" He walked over to the brunette devil. "Like, really, I'm surprised!"

"'Like, really'?" Seto mocked "Country bumpkins sure do have an extensive vocabulary."

"Shut up, rich boy!" Joey growled, all the while poking Seto's chest in a threatening manner. "Didja come all the way out here just ta make fun of me?"

"Actually" Seto removed the boy's finger from his chest and held it in his hand, smirking "I came here for your soul."

Joey just stared, and stared, and stared from more before bursting out into a fit of laughter. Why did humans never believe that he was after their soul? Was he just not threatening enough? Or were humans really that stupid?

"M-my soul?" Joey questioned after gathering himself five minutes later. "Is that supposed to be a pick up line or something? Because if wanna date me, all you have to do is ask like a normal person."

Seto scoffed his meal ticket's preposterous notion. "I assure you _country bumpkin_" he added extra venom on the country bumpkin part "I do _not_ want to date you, I merely want you're pathetic soul so I can have something to eat and be on my way. That's all."

Joey went back to staring at the devil like he was an idiot, what was with this human and staring? "Well, what would I get for it?"

That stumped Seto for a few seconds; he was expecting more preposterous words to leave the boys mouth. "How about I make a deal with you?" he finally said.

"Ooookay" Joey continued to stare at Kaiba "What didja have in mind, Mr. Soul Stealer Seto?" He challenged with a cocky grin.

Seto glared at the boy for coming up with such a ridiculous nickname. "Since I play the violin, like you-"

"Fiddle" Joey interrupted "I play the fiddle"

"It's the same damn thing, country bumpkin" Seto's glare toward the boy transformed into a death glare "Since I play the v-" before he could get the word out Joey looked like he was going to interrupt again "Fiddle, since I play the _fiddle_, I bet a _fiddle _of gold, against your soul, because I know for a fact I am better than some country bumpkin."

"For the last time, Moneybags, the name's Joey!" The blonde shouted "And ya know what? I don't care if ya are after my soul or whatever, I'll take your bet, and I'll make ya regret it, 'cause I'm the best that's ever been!" He exclaimed with fiery determination. How easily he fell into the devil's trap.

Seto smirked wickedly and summoned a violin case out of thin air. Joey stared in disbelief, and the devil couldn't help but smirk. While he opened up his case and prepared himself he spoke to the unfortunate blonde. "Well, since I am the challenger, I will start this battle."

Fire licked up Seto's fingertips as herosined up his bow. To make the blonde even more nervous, he decided that he would pull the bow across the violin's stings to give it the affect of it making and evil hiss, before he started to play a piece most fitting, "The Devil's Trill", the blonde didn't stand a chance.

While Seto was focusing on the task of playing his violin, Joey listened all the while thinking. This man – no – devil was good, he was a bit shocked that a violin appeared out of thin air, and even more so when fire erupted from the devil's fingers. He was nervous, but excitement overrode the nervousness. It's been a while since he's had a challenge.

After Seto finished his piece he smirked down at the sitting boy. "You could save me the trouble and give me your soul now, country bumpkin."

Joey glared up at the devil and stood up, fiddle in hand. "Listen here moneybags, it's Joey, ya should remember it. Now, don't get me wrong, you play pretty good, but sit down right over there and let me show ya how it's done!" Joey give one final grin before his face fell into one of utmost concentration.

Seto didn't sit, but he watched the blonde as he pulled the bow across the strings and his fingers went flying. "Asturias" that was the name of the song, and the devil was shocked. He didn't think bumpkin had that much talent. He wanted to scoff, he really did, but he was entranced. The boy looked really beautiful, the colors of the sunset really played well with his features. Seto almost didn't notice the boy was finished playing, giving him the most satisfied grin.

Damn it, damn, damn, damn a hundred times! He did NOT just lose! He knew he did, but to hell if he would admit. So instead of speaking the words he bowed his head in disgust with himself, and laid the golden fiddle on the ground by Joey's feet. Hell, he was ashamed at himself. He LOST to a _Country BUMPKIN!_

Joey looked down at the fiddle, which was in fact was made out of pure gold before looking up at the devil and smiling at him. "Hey, don't feel bad! Ya can always come back if you wanna try again! But ya can't say I didn't warn ya, I did tell that I was the best." And with that, the boy packed up his fiddle, grabbed the golden fiddle and made his leave. "Ya know where to find me, if ya want a rematch." He ran off.

And Seto did come back for a rematch. For the next seven days he came every evening, offering Joey all sorts of valuable trinkets. He nearly forgot about his hunger, and if he were to be honest with himself, he'd say he was having fun. And if he were to be even more honest with himself, he'd say that he'd grown rather attached to his (attractive) meal ticket.

On the eighth day, before the human and the devil began their duel Joey wanted to make a request.

"Ya always offer me things for my soul." Joey started.

"Well, that's usually how bets work." Seto retorted.

"Yeah, I _know_ that, smart ass." Joey rolled his eyes; really he wasn't _that_ stupid "I'm just sayin' that I want to make the conditions this time."

"Whatever, it's not like you're going to win this round, country bumpkin." Seto reply felt like déjà vu, oh yeah, he'd been saying it for the past six days now. At this not-so-sudden revelation, the devil scoffed.

"'Kay," Joey took a deep breath and his cheeks turned bright pink, "If I win, I wanna kiss ya."

Okay, so Seto hadn't been expecting _that. _It came as such a surprise, he couldn't come up with some reply. He needed to think of something to say!

"Hn, you don't say?" was all her could really think of saying, what else was there? The boy's pink cheeks turn into a bright red before he started sputtering.

"Y-yeah, I do say!" He couldn't even look the devil in the eye he was so embarrassed. "I-I won't take 'no' for an answer either, ya bastard!"

"Okay" Seto shocked himself with his answer; really, there was _nothing_ okay with the blonde's demands. "But only if you win, if not, your soul is as good as mine."

Joey, even though he was still pink, couldn't help but smile. "Ha, as if I'd lose to a bastard like you! Do you want to go first, or should I?"

Seto decided to go first, as usual, and as usual, after a heated battle that was really close, Seto was defeated. Why the hell did he keep losing to a _human_? It wasn't like he _liked_ the human or anything. Right? _Right?_

While Seto was sulking, as usual, Joey decided to use this as his chance to claim his prize. He gave the devil a quick peck on the cheek before turning bright red.

Seto was woken up from his reverie and stared at the human. "What the hell was that?" He asked angrily.

"It was a kiss!" Joey shot back "ya said I could give ya a kiss if I won!" He was turning bright red, whether from anger, embarrassment, or both, the devil was unsure.

"The hell that was a kiss!" Seto exclaimed, strode over to the blonde, grabbed his waste with one hand, (successfully pulling the boy against him) and his chin with the other and crushed their lips together.

Joey's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates before he put his hands on the taller devil's chest, closed his eyes, and returned the chaste kiss.

Seto, on the other hand, was shocked. He was 1.) willingly kissing a human and 2.) enjoying it. He opened his mouth and licked the blonde's lips before discovering something else shocking. The blonde boy in his arms, he…he tasted…good. Well, it wasn't really _that_ shocking, but at the same time it was. He tasted like peaches, and mint, and sunshine, and something else…he wanted more. He licked the boy's lips again, silently asking (another thing to add to his "shocked list") for permission to deepen the kiss. But the blonde was stubborn and refused, but the devil felt him smirk in the kiss. Oh no, the devil wouldn't allow the boy to be a tease. Right as he was about to lick the boys lips again, the brat turned his face to the side, breaking the kiss.

Seto looked down at the, now beat red, boy still in his arm. "Now, that was a kiss." He couldn't help but smirk when the blonde answered with a "O-oh, is that so"

After several minutes of just standing there, Joey broke away from Seto's hold. Still blushing rather furiously.

"W-well" Joey started, packing up his violin case. "I-I guess I should get going, unless you wanted another round." The devil was positive the boy meant another round of playing the violin, or in his case the fiddle. But the devil couldn't help but smirk wickedly.

"Actually, I do want another round." And before the human could reply, the devil attacked his mouth again, this time, his tongue got immediate access to the wet cavern. Joey squeaked (in a manly way) in surprise before glaring at the devil. Who, while flicking his tongue across the top of the human's mouth, (earning a shudder from said human) smirked, well smirked as well as anybody could in the situation.

The battle of the tongues was on. And this was one battle Joey lost. Quite badly too. He put up a good fight, but, if the manly squeaks and moans he was making was any indication, this victory went to the devil, who broke the kiss, licking the blonde's lips one more time before stepping back.

Damn, even if he didn't eat the boy's soul, the kiss filled him up. Maybe he was part incubus after all. The blonde, whose mouth was completely ravished by the devil, was blushing so red, Seto could've sworn he was part tomato.

"Ah – well, when ya agreed to another round, I definitely wasn't expectin' that." Joey shyly looked up into the devil's icy blue eyes. "N-not that I'm complainin' mind you."

Seto looked into the blonde's brown eyes before smirking "Of course you aren't complaining. And don't think I'm done with you yet, boy, I'll keep coming back until you're soul is mine."

Joey couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle, "Well, ya might as well get used to Georgia then, because there's no way in hell I'm lettin' ya get my soul, especially now that I know ya can kiss like that."

Seto also rolled his eyes "Just to let you know, country bumpkin" Seto couldn't resist throwing in the nickname, just to see the blonde pout "I'll get your soul tomorrow. So don't get to cozy."

"Che, whatever, moneybags." Was Joey's oh-so-intelligent comeback.

The pair continued to bicker and just talk throughout the evening until the sun was completely set and the stars came out. After Joey packed up, the two said their farewells with unspoken promises to meet again tomorrow.

And though Seto would never admit it to the blonde, or to himself for that matter, but he was going to be staying down in Georgia for a lot longer than he had originally planned. He did have a soul to steal after all.

**End.**

Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot! I'm still trying to work on my writing style, so letting me know you're thoughts would be much appreciated. I'd appreciate some critiquing too, not flames, since they aren't nice. At least tell me where I can improve, instead of saying "you suck" thanks!

Oh, and in case you are wondering, "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" is by Charlie Daniels. I'm not sure of the original composer, but "The Devil's Trill" version I was referring to was Vanessa Mae's version. And "Dueling Banjos" and "Asturias" are by David Garrett, or at least they are played by him. You should check him out, if you enjoy classical music. Right, sorry for the long AN, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon!


End file.
